


Красный мед

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sunless Sea crossover, Surreal, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: Капитан подземных морей ищет свое прошлое.





	

 

Что поражало в порту Кавендиш — запах роз. Он был везде, перебивая остальные портовые ароматы — рыбы и людского пота, специй и моря, пыли и гнилого дерева, даже ветер со стороны Черепашьего острова не мог пересилить его. Запах роз манил, уводил за собой и напоминал о солнечном свете.

Капитан сошел на берег и еще раз втянул ноздрями воздух, прикрыв глаза. Иногда казалось, что ему наконец-то удастся что-то вспомнить.

Что-то из своей прежней жизни.

 

Доктор говорил ему, что боги моря благословили его, отняв память. А он даже имя свое не помнил, только увидев на корабле лежащего без сознания хорька, он испытал такое чувство, словно вот-вот что-то вспомнит.

Но так и не вспомнил. Может, хорек была его кличка? Может, это была кличка кого-то другого, кого он знал?

Это отличало его от команды — они хотели забыть, они постоянно искали то, что поможет им забывать чаще и сильнее. У всех этих безликих мужчин, изъеденных солью и темнотой, были причины, по которым они решились отправиться в плавание с первым попавшимся капитаном. У некоторых причины лежали в Лондоне, из которого они стремились убежать, другие же ненавидели море за то, что им довелось испытать, но они все равно возвращались в него.

В каждом порту они требовали свое — отдых, ночь или две на берегу. Крепкая выпивка и девушки помогали немного развеять ужас, поселившийся в их сердцах.

 

Капитан пошел с ними. Не потому, что ему не хватало алкоголя или женщины, нет, а потому, что он в каждом порту, каждой дыре искал свои воспоминания.

Он заглядывал на рынок к торговкам, предлагающим разный товар — от костей недавно убитых доисторических морских тварей до запечатанных человеческих душ. Он искал, быть может, средство или даже надеялся однажды найти пузырек с надписью «Твои воспоминания. Выпей меня».

Искал, но так нигде и не нашел.

Может, то, что ему нужно, окажется здесь, на Кошачьем острове, в обители пиратов и красного меда.

 

Под вечер, исходив вдоль и поперек местный рынок, он направился в бордель. Пираты привозили сюда пленников и пленниц со всего Подземья. Всегда был шанс, что кто-то из них принесет с собой дымку воспоминаний.

Говорили — капитан сегодня успел много услышать — что королем острова был некто, умеющий превращаться в тигра. Он был королем всех пиратов, проникающим в сны, а борделем заведовал некто по прозвищу Коготь короля.

Странности не удивляли капитана. Он недолго плавал по Подземью, но повидал столько, что способность удивляться чему-либо притупилось.

Хозяйку борделя он выделил сразу — слишком некрасивая, чтобы работать, слишком прямая спина, чтобы прислуживать, слишком дерзкий взгляд, чтобы быть посетителем. Она действительно была другой, в ее силуэте и глазах была острота выпущенных когтей. Капитан был готов поспорить, что многие ощущали себя загнанной в угол мышкой, когда она заговаривала с ними.

Она оглянулась, когда капитан вошел. За ее спиной за одним из столиков кто-то сидел. Капитан сразу заметил, что светильники были расставлены таким образом, чтобы именно этот угол оставался в тени.

На миг из темноты сверкнули два красных огонька, как угольки разгорающегося костра. Капитан ощутил на себе пристальное внимание и бросил быстрый взгляд вокруг, потому что ему показалось, что внезапно все затихли и теперь смотрят на него.

Но бордель жил своей жизнью, и наваждение прошло. Он встряхнулся и заметил хозяйку, которая плавной кошачьей походкой шла к нему.

— Никогда раньше вас не видела, — промурлыкала она, кошка, прячущая свои когти. Он заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.

— Я тут впервые, — признал он, выдерживая ее пристальный оценивающий взгляд.

— Мы надеемся, что вам тут понравится, — сказала она. — Возможно, вы даже не захотите нас покидать. Меду?

— Никогда его не пробовал. И, наверно, сегодня тоже не начну.

— Многое теряете. Как-нибудь навестите наши Сады Клетей экскурсии ради. Правда, попасть туда легко, весь трюк в том, чтобы потом выбраться, — она улыбнулась, и капитан увидел в этой улыбке, как кошка выпускает когти. — Позвольте Мари позаботиться о вас, — она посмотрела за его плечо. Он обернулся и увидел одну из куртизанок, которая тут же подхватила его под руку, словно ждала разрешения.

— Меня зовут Изери, — шепнула Коготь, когда Мари повела капитана в комнаты.

На секунду он опять почувствовал на себе взгляд и обернулся. В темном углу опять зажглась и пропала пара красных огоньков.

 

Запах роз пьянил, проникая всюду с утренним ветерком. Мари оставила окно открытым, сама же давно ушла, и капитан смотрел на отблески уличных фонарей. О том, что наступает утро, говорили лишь часы, висевшие на стене.

В Подземье нет солнца, и после некоторого времени становится все равно, что там на поверхности — день или ночь. Здесь жизнь не прекращалась никогда.

Хотя капитан был в южных землях, там в некоторых городах было принято строгое следование распорядку дня, но это прихоть, не более.

Он зажег свечу, чтобы найти одежду и собраться. Некий предмет на столе сверкнул, отражая блики. Капитал подобрал его, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Наверняка, девушка забыла свое украшение.

Но на ней не было такого медальона. Капитан поднял его за цепочку, разглядывая. Глаз, качаясь, отливал красным в тусклом свете.

Он понял намек. Немного подумав, он собрал в горсть медальон и цепочку и положил их себе в карман.

 

— Он уехал, — сказала Изери, входя в покои Короля. Ей не пришлось долго ждать разрешения — большая привилегия.

Он лежал на софе неподвижно, только тихое шуршание крылышек и ножек раздавалось, когда крупные насекомые ползали по его лицу.

Изери помнила Короля, когда он еще был не королем, а измученным мальчишкой, которого за гроши продали Леди, хозяйке Садов. Изери служила там одной из младших медоносных сестричек, и ей было слегка жаль такого юного паренька, которого заперли в клетке, оставив на корм пчелам. Она втайне приносила ему воды и немного хлеба, хотя большую часть времени он валялся в отключке, как и все заключенные в Саду Клетей. А по его лицу ползали пчелы, собирая воспоминания, которым суждено было стать красным медом.

Он пробыл в Саду месяц. Целый месяц, тогда как многих не хватает и на несколько дней. Пчелы выпили все его воспоминания до капли, но что по-настоящему поразило Изери, так это то, как он изменился.

Он должен был сойти с ума, все так заканчивают. Но вместо этого он словно ожил, и однажды, когда Изери шла мимо его клетки, она уловила его взгляд, сверкнувший красным, и увидела летящую к ней пчелу.

Он пощадил ее — добро иногда окупается даже в Подземье — но взял с нее клятву служить ему вечность, и так она стала Когтем. Теперь ее боялись на острове больше, чем Леди, хозяйку Садов.

Конечно,  это была новая Леди. Старую Изери сама заперла в одной из клеток и оставила, облепленную пчелами — Король помнил не только хорошее.

Он помнил все, несмотря на то, что пчелы питались его воспоминаниями целый месяц. Изери не знала его секрета и не осмеливалась расспрашивать — она боялась Короля сильнее, чем кто бы то ни было.

Все в округе быстро приняли нового Короля Пиратов. И остров зажил новой жизнью, которая лишь немного отличалась от прежней.

Нечасто к ним приезжал кто-то, кто мог заинтересовать собой Короля, но вчерашний незнакомец смог.

— Ты сделала, как я просил? — голос из-под покрывавших лицо пчел звучал глухо. Изери кивнула, хоть и знала, что он не мог ее видеть.

— Я положила медальон на стол.

— Хорошо. Он вернется.

— Мы могли бы не отпускать его, — Изери опустила палец, почти дотрагиваясь до лица Короля, и одна из пчел заползла на подставленный палец. — В Саду много пустых клеток.

Он молчал, из-за насекомых нельзя было видеть выражение его лица, и Изери вдруг забеспокоилась, не сказала ли она лишнего.

В конце концов он произнес:

— Да. Это хорошая мысль. В следующий раз мы сделаем из него мед.

В его голосе слышалась улыбка и что-то еще. Тоска, печаль, самые тонкие отголоски эмоций, которые Изери не смогла бы назвать, потому что никогда их не испытывала.

Возможно, дело в том, что Король давно не пробовал хорошего меда.

Надо будет сказать парням, чтобы привезли ему подарок. Может даже с поверхности, Король любит воспоминания о солнце.

Тот, кто никак не мог избавиться от собственных воспоминаний, глушил их, употребляя чужие. Она подала ему маленькую баночку с рубиновым содержимым и стеклянную ложечку. Король протянул руку и наощупь открутил крышечку.

Пчелы не взлетели, только недовольно расползлись в стороны, когда он положил несколько капель себе под язык.

Изери молча поклонилась и вышла, оставив Короля предаваться чужим воспоминаниям и мечтам.

 

Медальон жег кожу, когда капитан пытался носить его, поэтому он его снял. Он не давал покоя, находясь в кармане, кроме того, постоянно хотелось опустить руку в карман и ощупывать медальон, убеждаясь, что он еще там. И он снова жег кожу, на этот раз ладонь и пальцы, поэтому капитан убрал его в ящик стола.

Поначалу капитан слышал доносящийся из ящика стук, словно медальон хотел оттуда выбраться, но хорошо, что стол запирался на ключ. Через несколько ночей стук прекратился, а капитан почти забыл о медальоне.

Он вспомнил о нем раз, в Кумском Канале. Это было не его дело, но мимо него провели человека с поверхности, оглушенного и связанного. Он мог знать, что человек был с поверхности, потому что у него имелся загар, несвойственный обитателям Подземья, а еще особый запах. Только вино с поверхности пахло так, сделанное из винограда, напитавшегося солнцем.

Он проследил за тем, куда повели того человека, зная, что его ждет нелегкая судьба. Если здесь в Подземье тебя схватили, это значило только одно — скоро ты будешь желать смерти, но вряд ли она придет к тебе так легко.

Но вряд ли капитан что-то сделал, если бы не услышал, как один из ведущих пленника со смешком говорит ему:

— Ты будешь славным подарком для Короля Пиратов. Он любит воспоминания с поверхности.

Медальон в ящике стола снова забился, даже на верхней палубе был слышен этот стук, но капитана уже не было не месте.

Он шел за теми людьми, скрываясь в тенях, и удивлялся сам себе. Разве это было его дело?

Но теперь он знал, что ждет этого несчастного, и не мог оставаться равнодушным. Раньше он бы позволил им уйти и увести пленника, но знать, что ему суждено быть запертым в Саду Клетей и ничего при этом не сделать…

Капитан знал, что не мог так поступить.

Кроме того, кто узнает, что это именно он освободил человека с поверхности, особый подарок Королю?

 

Нож разрезал веревки, человек с поверхности растворился во тьме — капитан даже показал нужное направление. На Канале всегда находился отчаянный храбрец, плывущий наверх, кто-то может взять чужака с собой, особенно если тот пообещает отплатить виноградным вином.

Никто не видел капитана, никто не должен был знать.

Но Король знал.

Капитан понял это сразу, когда во сне ему явилась фиолетовая фигура. Она могла быть тигром, а могла — воином в доспехах, но в любом случае капитан знал, кто это.

Комок стоял в горле, и он был родом из той тьмы, которой было прошлое капитана. Что-то оттуда пыталось достучаться и докричаться до него, оно умоляло вспомнить, оно гнало кровь по венам и заставляло испытывать незнакомое тянущее чувство.

Король должен был злиться, но не злился. Капитан должен был бояться, но не боялся.

Зеленые воды плескались о борт корабля, когда капитан вышел, не до конца еще понимая, он уже проснулся или еще спит. Тени странных подводных тварей метались под водой, стараясь спрятаться от луча прожектора, рассекающего тьму. Единственный источник света на многие мили вокруг, и его было недостаточно, чтобы осветить прошлое капитана.

Он еще некоторое время смотрел в бесконечную пустоту Подземья, но потом, очнувшись, направился в капитанскую рубку.

Если идти полным ходом, то можно будет добраться до Кошачьего Острова за пару недель.

 

Изери уже стояла на причале, в сопровождении нескольких вооруженных людей. Она поймала взгляд капитана, как только он ступил на землю острова, и удовлетворенно улыбнулась.

— Так всегда происходит, — объяснила она, когда подошла. Вооруженные люди встали по обе стороны от капитана, недвусмысленно намекая на то, каков его новый статус.

— Если вас не будет тут к завтрашнему вечеру, я буду считать корабль своим, — крикнул старший помощник, свесившись с борта.

Изери услышала это и наклонилась к капитану.

— Не думаю, что к завтрашнему вечеру вы будете хоть где-нибудь, — прошептала она. — Король не любит, когда у него забирают добычу.

 

Жизнь в Подземье приучает к страху. В основном это страх перед темнотой и тем, что в ней таится. После слишком долгого плавания любой обязан провести на берегу достаточно времени, чтобы просто забыть о том, как ему было страшно.

С другой стороны, капитан не боялся. Смерть — всего лишь очередная темнота, а у него и так ее слишком много. В прошлом — непроглядный мрак, в настоящем — тусклый мир Подземья. Король не мог предложить ему ничего хуже.

— Ты лишил Короля его добычи, ты сам станешь добычей, — одна из девушек в Саду Клетей зачла ему приговор монотонным голосом.

Звякнули цепи, лязгнула дверца клетки, и она ушла, оставив капитана наедине с пчелами и запахом роз.

— Она залазят прямо в голову, — хрипло сказал кто-то из соседней клетки. — Похищают все воспоминания и делают из них сладкий, жгучий красный мед. Говорят, Король особенно ценит тот, что с поверхности. В любом случае для нас с тобой уже все кончено. Пчелы выпьют тебя, оставив только оболочку.

Говорящий расхохотался, потом закашлялся. Капитан увидел рой пчел, направляющийся к ним. Не долетая до его клетки, рой разделился — половина направилась к тому, кто только что говорил, вторая половина — к капитану.

Он прислонился к прутьям клетки и закрыл глаза.

Из его воспоминаний выйдет очень невкусный мед.

 

Ему опять снился Король. На этот раз в виде человека, который пришел в Сад и стоял напротив клетки, рассматривая капитана с тем, что тот вероятно назвал бы жадностью. Туман в голове мешал думать, он словно спал и видел самые сладкие сны, а его разбудили.

— Ты не помнишь меня, — сказал Король, и грусть в его голове отдалась незнакомой болью в груди. Это опять был привет оттуда — из черноты, именуемой прошлым, капитан знал это. Чего он не знал, так это того, как именно Король Пиратов с Кошачьего Острова связан с ним.

Одна часть него порывалась вскочить и начать задавать вопросы. Другая же хотела спать и чтобы никто больше не приходил беспокоить его.

— Ты знаешь меня? — результатом борьбы этих частей стал равнодушно заданный вопрос.

— Чтобы добраться до воспоминаний, пчелы сначала должны достать их из-под завалов памяти. Они очищают каждый кусочек, во время чего человек снова и снова переживает это воспоминание, и забирают его с собой. В большинстве случаев насовсем.

Капитан поморщился — он был уверен, что ничего не переживал. Ах да, это потому, что у него нет воспоминаний.

— Но они забирают их из нашего разума. Если воспоминания хранятся в другом месте, то пчелы забирают из разума лишь копию, оставляя оригинал. Забытье в таком случае лишь временно.

Капитан сощурился и только сейчас заметил пчел, свободно ползающих по телу Короля. Под рубашкой, на руках, на шее — всюду были пчелы, но они не заползали ему на лицо.

Как будто он умел управлять ими.

— Где ты оставил свои воспоминания, Итачи? — Король наклонился, почти ласково прошептав последнее слово. Оно могло бы обжечь, но сквозь туман в голове лишь слегка укусило.

— Итачи? Так меня зовут? — с любопытством спросил капитан. Король опустил руку в карман и достал оттуда маленькую стеклянную баночку.

— Перед тем, как ты снова все забудешь… Я хочу тебе показать. Открой рот, Итачи.

Тот послушно открыл рот и прильнул к прутьям, чтобы Король смог капнуть что-то ему под язык.

— Это красный мед из моих собственных воспоминаний, — прошептал он, гладя Итачи по волосам. С напряжением он всматривался в его лицо, желая наблюдать весь эффект, который мед окажет на Итачи.

 

Это были славные времена. Коноха? Где она теперь? Наверно, где-то там, над царством Хана. Удивительно, как часто люди здесь говорили ему, что он похож на дьявольское отродье и ни разу — что прибыл из Хана.

Да и существует ли Коноха? Он же умер, значит ли это, что Саске, его любимый младший брат, умер тоже?

Итачи о стольком сожалел, но он был мертв, и в последний раз — еще более мертв, чем когда-либо. Но вот Саске здесь, в роли Короля Пиратов, наводящего ужас на моря Подземья одним своим именем. И он помнит все, а Итачи метался как слепец, которым он всегда был, в поисках своего прошлого, и не смог вспомнить, когда в буквальном смысле столкнулся с ним.

Ты хотел знать, где мои воспоминания. Глупый маленький брат, почему они все у тебя?

Итачи открыл глаза и сквозь пчел, облепивших его лицо, он увидел Саске, который смотрел на него, и его нижняя губа дрожала. Это ранило Итачи в самое сердце.

— Саске, — прошептал он, проваливаясь в небытие. Но успел заметить, как от звука своего имени Саске дернулся и закрыл лицо руками.

 

Изери не нравилась вся эта ситуация. С тех пор, как тот капитан уехал, Король стал замкнутым и молчаливым и целыми днями либо валялся, опьяненный медом, либо кормил собой пчел.

Некоторым людям трудно забыть. В случае Короля это было даром, позволившим ему захватить власть, но вместе с тем это стало его проклятием.

— Не стоило его отпускать, — промурлыкала Изери, подавая Королю очередную баночку меда. Была еще одна, на которую Король все это время только смотрел. И она знала, что ему хочется попробовать, но так же знала, что он приберегает ее как самое лучшее сокровище.

Она позволяла додумать ему, что она имела в виду. Убить, запереть на острове, сделать своей игрушкой или рабом — все зависело от чувств, которые Король испытывал к неизвестному капитану.

Тот поднял на нее расфокусированный взгляд — очередная доза меда уже начинала действовать, и он видел слабый образ настоящего сквозь наркотические видения.

— Изери, я не хочу, чтобы с его головы упал хотя бы волос, — голос звучал твердо. Разум его оставался острым в любых обстоятельствах, за это Короля и уважали. Когда-то давно его несколько раз пытались убить, считая, что он будет слаб и беспомощен, и Изери даже позволяла убийцам добраться до него — просто чтобы посмотреть, справится ли.

— Я поняла. Но в моей власти только этот остров.

— Про него и говорю.

Изери задумалась. Любопытство погубило кошку, возможно, она идет тем же путем, и все же она не удержалась:

— Я не понимаю, важен он вам или нет, хотя нет, я понимаю, что важен, но не понимаю, в хорошем смысле или плохом. В любом случае, отпускать его было плохой мыслью. У нас много пустых клеток.

— Посадить его в клетку? Он все равно ничего не помнит, — Король криво усмехнулся. Изери сощурилась — это было почти как если бы ему было больно.

От того, что капитан не помнил… его?

Но вместо этого вслух Изери произнесла:

— Он помнил что-то, немного, меда получилось совсем чуть, — она кивнула на баночку с драгоценной каплей внутри. Король глянул на нее тоже.

— Да. Ему повезло

— Почему вы не позволили ему удержать эти воспоминания? — задала она последний вопрос, обещая себе, что это все. Но ей на самом деле было слишком любопытно — заставить себя вспомнить, а потом забыть — это было слишком человечно и не похоже на Короля. У того Короля, которого она знала, были тигриные клыки, когти и сердце, тот Король не колебался и не испытывал эмоций, только если чужих, вместе с воспоминаниями из меда.

Он посмотрел на нее, его глаза были красными и воспаленными, и очень больными.

— Достаточно того, что я помню за нас обоих.

 


End file.
